The Pureblood Muggleborn
by Calzona's Anatomy
Summary: Bellatrix finds her long lost daughter. I know its completely crazy and it makes no sense but I wanted to write a fic about my two favorite characters and this is what popped into my head. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

The Pureblood Muggleborn

Summary: Bellatrix finds her long lost daughter. I know its completely crazy and it makes no sense but I wanted to write a fic about my two favorite characters and this is what popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I simply borrowed characters and sections from the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix movie and the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book.

Walking into the manor, the three hooded figures searched the ground floor in search of their prey. Lowering their hoods, the tallest of the three, Rudolphus, lead the way upstairs. Coming across the master bedroom, they pulled out their wands.

Opening the door with practiced ease, Rudolphus motioned for his wife to set the squirming baby down so she could use her wand better. Bellatrix sat the little girl, no older then one, down and pointed her wand at their enemy. Firing questions that weren't answerable they would torture them in the end, getting great joy in their pain.

After hours of getting nothing, Crouch and Rudolphus went to search the grounds for anything useful while Bellatrix tended to the now crying infant.

Making sure her husband and fellow death eater were out of hearing range, Bella's features softened as she lifted her child, holding her close and bouncing her gently. "It's OK, love. It's over. Your OK." she soothed, smoothing a hand over her daughters dark curls.

"Mumma." The little girl muttered recognizing the barely ever used voice.

Bella shifted her daughter to rest her head on her shoulder, hugging her close. "Mummy's got you, Hermione. Your OK."

--

Sitting up quickly, Hermione looked around frantically. Finding herself in a tent with her friends she sighed in relief as she rested back against her pillows. God how she wished the dreams would stop. Everynight its the same ones.

Laying back down she reached under her bed and retrieved the dreamless sleep potion. Drinking it down in one gulp, she fell asleep instantly.

--

Bellatrix Lestrange paced her bedroom at Malfoy Manor, almost afraid to go back to sleep. She hadn't had the dreams of her daughter in years. They'd returned without mercy the day after the attack at the ministry and hadn't given her a bit of sleep since. Bella had practically begged for the dementor's kiss when she had learned that the ministry had had her daughter 'taken care of'.

She sat back down on her bed and ran a hand through her messy brown curls. Practically growling in frustration, she lay back and gell asleep without realising it.

--

Bellatrix fought and struggled against the aurors as they led Rudolphus outside to the aparation point. Looking towards the stairs, she froze when she saw one of the female aurors carrying Hermione downstairs. The little girl was stil asleep from her nap and Bella was secretly happy that she wasn't awake to witness her parents getting arrested. She watched as the auror walked outside with her daughter and disaparated.

--

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Standing next to her brother-in-law, Bella smiled evily. "Neville Longbottom, is it? Hows mum and dad?"

"Better now that their about to be avenged." he lifted his wand and pointed it at her as the other kids grabbed him, pulling him away from her.

Her eyes wandered to the other kids and stopped on one girl in particulat. She was tall and athletically skinny and had brown curly hair. She stood with her wand pointed at the death eater to Bella's left but her eyes never left Lucius.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come get this?" she snapped back into reality at that.

"You dare speak his name? You filthy halfblood!" she screamed in outrage.

Lucius said something, trying to sooth her temper, but she ignored him. Her eyes had just met those of her husband but they were on the girl she's been looking at earlier and Bella quickly looked away.

--

Chasing and sending spells at the children, Bella barely registered it when they were standing around the veil. Sticking her wand to Neville's throat she sent a menacing 'try me' look at Harry.

Moments later, after she'd blocked out Lucius's drowning voice, she gave a scream of outrage when Sirius Black punched her brother-in-law to the ground.

Other aurors appeared and she found herself wondering if the girl had been harmed as she skillfully dueled with her niece. Andromeda had taught her well, but not well enough. Bella disappeared in a swirl of black, laughing crazily, she flew through the air until she reached an upper rock like spot to land. "Avada Kadavra!" she screamed, pointing her wand at her cousin.

Sirius fell through the veil and she looked down to see Rudolphus's eyes looking up at her full of hate.

--

Shivering, Bellatrix slipped on her black robe and headed downstairs. Hearing voices in the drawing room, she headed in there. "What is this?" What's happened, Cissy?" Walking slowly around their new guests and stopping in front of the familiar girl. "But surely," she said quietly, her heart nearly stopping, "this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes, yes it's Granger!" her brother-in-law cried. "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

"Potter?" she shrieked. Bellatrix backed away from Hermione so she could look at her friend. "Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!"

Drawing back her sleeve, Bellatrix prepared herself to summon her master. Beloved Voldemort whom she'd waisted away in Azkaban for. She'd given her life. She'd given her daughter. Stretching her finger out over her forearm, she began lowering it...

"I was about to call him!" said Lucius, gripping her wrist. "I shall summon him, Bella, Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority..."

"Your authority!" Bella sneered, wrenching out of her thoughts of her daughter. Struggling against her brother-in-law so she could call her master. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!"

"This is nothing to do wtih you, you did not capture the boy..."

"Begging your pardon, mr. Malfoy," interjected Greyback, "But it's us that caught Potter, and it's us that'll be claiming the gold..."

"Gold!" Bellatrix laughed, trying to get Lucius off of her, and reaching for her wand. "Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of his... of..." Bella's eyes fell on the sword that the Snatcher held.

"Stop!" she yelled at Lucius. "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

Lucius froze halfway through placing his finger on the dark mark. Bella walked over to the Snatchers. "What is that?"

"Sword." the Snatcher grunted.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yourn, missus, its mine, I reckon I found it."

Bellatrix stunned the Snatcher silently. The other Snatchers yelled with anger and she saw the man draw his wand.

"What do you think you're playing at, woman?"

"Stupefy!" Bella screamed, having no mercy for the useless hunters. "Stupefy!"

Bellatrix advanced on teh last snatcher, her hand gripping the sword tightly. "Where did you get this sword?" She whispered, pulling Greyback's wand away from him.

"How dare you!" the werewolf snapped. "Release me, woman!" he snarled.

"Where did you find the sword?" Bella repeated, loosing her patience. "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts."

"It was in their tent," he said, almost weakly. "Release me, I say!"

She waved her wand and Greyback went and sulked behind an armchair. "Draco, move this scum outside," Bella told her nephew. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like..."

"Be quiet!" Bella screamed at her younger sister. "The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy. We have a very serious problem."

Bella stood panting, examining the sword. Then she turned and looked at Hermione. "If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed," she muttered, her eyes not leaving the ones her husband had passed to her daughter. "The dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself... But if he finds out... I must... I must know."

Bella ripped her eyes from Hermione's to look at Narcissa. "The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my..."

"Do it! You have no idea if the danger we are in!" Bellatrix shrieked, frightened that the Dark Lord would dishonor them and angry that Narcissa wasn't listening. A stream of fire issued from her wand and burned a hold in the carpet. Narcissa hesitated for a second, then told the werewolf to take the prisoners down to the cellar."Wait," Bellatrix interjected. "All except..." she stopped to swallow the lump in her throat, "except the mudblood." Greyback grunted in pleasure.

"No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix reached forward and smacked the boy across the face. _Stay in role,_ she thought, _I must get information for the Dark Lord._ "If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," Bella commented, "Blood traitor is next to mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them - yet."

Bella threw Greyback his wand before getting her silver knife out and cutting Hermione free. Bellatrix reached up a shaking hand and gripped her daughter by the hair and dragged her to the center of the room.

Once Greyback and the other prisoners were gone, Bella squared her shoulders and pointed her wand at the girl. "Where did you get the sword?" Hermione stayed silent and Bellatrix got pissed, "Crucio!" Hermione screamed and Bellatrix dug her fingernails into her palm to keep from going soft. "You got into my vault didn't you?"

"No!" Hermione retorted, she only looked pleadingly at her for a second before she was screaming again.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?" Bella screached, knowing she needed to stay evil to get what she wanted.

"We found it... we found it... Please!" Hermione screamed again.

_The ministry took her and gave her to the muggles, she's not mine. The Dark Lord explained how she was never mine._ Bella thought over and over to keep up the interegation, never once in her life has she ever rethought using an unforgivable curse until now. "You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!" She didn't give her time to respond. Rage at the ministry clouded her mind as Hermione screamed. "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell the truth or, I swear I shall run you through with this knife!" Hermione screamed. "What else did you take, what else? Answer me! Crucio!" Hermione screamed, a blood curling, glass shattering scream. "How did you get into my vault?" Bella screamed. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault... It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" Bella screeched. "Oh, a likely story."

"But we can find out easily!" Lucius commented. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" Draco went downstairs and Bella stood over Hermione, wand at the ready. Draco came back with Griphook and Lucius's head snapped toward the cellar door again. "What was that?" he shouted, "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar? Draco, no call Wormtail! make him go and check."

Draco left to get Wormtail and Bella continued to stare at her daughter. "Crucio!" Hermione screamed, writhering on the ground in an attempt to calm the pain. Bella turned toward Griphook and handed him the sword. Bellatrix continued to watch the goblin, half because she didn't want him doing anything to the sword, and half because she couldn't look at the barely concious form lying at her feet. "Well?" she asked. "Is it the true sword?"

"No, it is fake." The goblin answered.

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix panted, half relieved and half regretful. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," said the goblin.

Bellatrix almost smiled. "Good," waving her wand casually and Griphook fell to the floor clutching the cut on his face. Bella kicked him asside. "And now, we call the Dark Lord!" she said triumphantly. Bellatrix pushed back her sleeve and touched her finger to her dark mark to call her master. To sacrifice her daughter for honor. "And I think," Bella said swallowing. "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"Noooooooooooo!"

Bellatrix looked up shocked and pointed her wand at, who she assumed, was her daughters boyfriend.

"Expelliarmus!" Bella's wand went flying and Harry caught it.

Bella spun around and lifted Hermione up, holding her knife to her throat. "Drop your wands." Bella whispered, not being able to find her voice. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!" Ron stared at her and Harry stood up from his hiding place behind the sofa. "I said, drop them!" Bella screeched, pressing the blade to Hermione's throat and seeing her and Rudolphus's blood come out in beeds.

"All right." Potter announced, he and Ron both dropped the wands and raised their arms.

"Good." she leered. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches! Now," Bellatrix said solfly, Draco hurriedly came back to her with the wands. "Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight." Bella froze, holding her daughters unconcious form to her, as a peculiar grinding noise came from over her head. As the chandelier fell, Bellatrix screamed and flung herself out of the way. Glass flew everywhere as the light fell on Hermione and Griphook. Bella saw Ron go in and pull her daughter from the wreckage. She screamed and jumped to her feet as Narcissa pointed at some old house elf. "Kill him, Cissy!" shrieked Bella. Her eyes widened as she watched Narcissa's wand go flying. "You dirty little monkey!" she screamed. "How dare you take a witch's wand, How dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no masters." squeaked the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" Bellatrix panicked when they began to disapparate and threw her knife, plunging it deep into the elf's abdomen.

Bellatrix watched in horror as her daughter and her friends disapparated. _The Dark Lord will not be pleased._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, after quite a few reviews requesting that I add to this story, I got bored during one of my classes and decided to write another chapter. I hope you like it.

The Pureblood Mudblood Muggleborn Finale

Hermione ran through the hallways of Hogwarts firing spells at people in black robes as she went by. She tried to scream as she was grabbed from behind and tugged into an empty classroom.

Bellatrix put her hand over her mouth and whispered, "Be quiet, I'm not going to hurt you." Hermione froze. Bellatrix's voice did not have any sign of the woman who had tortured her. She even sounded, kind of, gentle. "Are you alright?"

Hermione spun around when Bellatrix loosened her grip and looked at her incrediously, "What kind of question is that?"

Bellatrix sighed. "I'm sorry. I just had to see that I didn't hurt you."

"Hurt me? Hurt me? You tortured me!" Hermione spat. "Don't pretend you're all nice. You're one of His best followers."

"You don't know anything about me, Hermione." Bellatrix told her.

"I know enough. I know you tortured Neville's parents and I know your killed Sirius." Hermione paused. "I know you were my mother."

Bellatrix winced. Hermione had whispered with confusion in her voice and it cut deep into Bella's soul. "When I got pregnant I told Rodolphus that I was going to talk to the Dark Lord, to get him to unmark me so that I could fulfill my duty to you. He got angry. He wanted me to not have you so that we could stay at the top. I agreed to do both. Have you and stay a Death Eater. When the Dark Lord fell, I felt… relieved. I was free. I could finally stay at home, with you.

Rodolphus convinced me that we needed to go to the Longbottom's. Just to find out if he was really gone. Of course we got caught." Bellatrix paused, trying to keep the emotions she hadn't felt in years in check. "I was glad you were asleep. You didn't see us getting arrested. Before we were taken to Azkaban they told us that they had 'taken care' of you. I was lead to believe you had been… disposed of. Neither one of us put up a fight after that." Bellatrix took a deep breath to steady the stream of tears that came at the memory.

Hermione sighed and stared at her. "My parents told me I was adopted a few months ago I began to have a nightmare about you torturing Neville's parents."

Bellatrix nodded. "Your house elf-nanny was sick and Narcissa wouldn't keep you. You and Draco never have played nicely together."

Hermione smirked. "He's a spoiled brat."

Bellatrix laughed. Hermione couldn't help but grin at the sound. It wasn't the crazy cackle that she'd heard before. It sounded just as nice as the voice that Bellatrix now used with her.

Bellatrix sped forward to hug Hermione, holding her close to be able to smell the sweat and blood from the battle on her. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling, knowing that it would probably be the last chance she would get.

Hermione stood next to Ginny as they dueled Bellatrix. She could see the changes in her face. Her eyes had darkened to black and she had the wild and crazy look that her face had always been aquainted with. Hermione winced when Bellatrix sent the Killing Curse at Ginny, missing her by bare inches. Everything seemed to happen quickly after that. Molly Weasley ran up to protect her daughter. Bellatrix laughed and taunted her until Molly just snapped. Hermione felt as shocked as Bella looked as the spell took its toll and the dark witch fell.

Eight years later, when finding out she was having a baby girl, Hermione knew she wanted to name her Rose. Not because of the undoubted red hair she would inherit but because years before, when Hermione had visited the house she had inherited when Bellatrix had died, she'd found the bedroom that she had once slept in. The roses on the walls had been hand painted and she had no doubt as to who had drawn them for her.


End file.
